His First Time
by athena606
Summary: Clark experiences a first thanks to Lois


The reality of finally being with her had been even better than the memories he had of her time in the future with the future version of himself. He chuckled softly. That line of thinking could get awfully confusing fast. But he'd gotten the week off for them from Tess and Oliver said he'd cover for him so as long as nothing major happened. He was all hers and as he smiled down at her he knew she was all his.

Lois stirred awake when she suddenly realized she was lying next to a large hot surface; her very hot boyfriend's hot body. Lois smiled waiting really had been worth it, she'd never felt this loved or satisfied in her life. Being with Clark really did feel like the first time all over again every time. Lois chuckled.

"Hello." Clark said as he smiled down at her. "What are you so happy about?"

Lois looked up at him. "You, us, and so help you Smallville if you ever tell anyone I said something so cheesy…"

Clark laughed. "Trust me, I know better than to incur the wrath of Lois Lane."

"Good boy. I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

Clark started to kiss along her neck swirling his tongue along her collar bone.

"You know, we have the whole week all to ourselves." he said as he continued to tease her going further south causing Lois to think it was time she did a little teasing of her own.

"You're so right." she said as she started to trace her finger along his hip bone. She loved that little dip. It was her own little happy trail towards a much larger piece of heaven. With a wicked smile on her lips Lois looked back up. "So Smallville, now that you have me at your mercy for the next week what naughty little fantasies have you had about me… come on I know you must have had more then a few…"

She winked at him.

Clark laughed. He loved this woman. "Well… I mean there is…" a slow blush crept up his face, which of course only made her even more curious to know what her boyfriend could be thinking.

"Now you can't leave a girl in suspense. Come on Clark, you know there's nothing you can't tell me." She said as her hand slid ever so slowly over his growing erection.

"Well you see there's this one thing and I've always wanted to and I''dwanttodo"

Lois smiled at him thinking about what kinky little naughty thing Clark wanted her to do. She couldn't wait to hear about it. His adorable nervousness just made her more eager to do whatever it was. Lois started kissing along his board chest.

Come on Clark, tell me what you want." she said in as husky a voice as she could muster and dissolved into giggles. She couldn't help it. Something about Clark always made her so happy and teasing him just made her happier.

"Well the thing is I've never actually and I've heard guys talk about it so I've and well they've said some girls don't and well I never wanted to ask La…" he stopped cold mentioning another woman while Lois was doing such delicious things to his chest. Even Clark with his limited sexual experience knew better than that. Lois just smiled.

"Clark honey, just say it… although…." she said as she started moving further south her lips hovering ever so closely along his already straining cock. "I have a good idea as to what it is you want."

Lois rubbed her thumb ever so slowly over the tip of his foreskin feeling his pre-cum spreading it over the tip of him and then further down his length. She licked at the tip of it with her tongue as she looked at him through half closed eyes. "Is this what you want?"

Clark looked down at her in awe barely able to respond. "God YES!"

It was all the encouragement Lois needed. She could feel herself getting wetter just at the idea of having Clark's gorgeous cock in her mouth. She started licking her tongue along his length letting the saliva spread across. If this was his first blowjob then she was going to make sure it was the best first time of his life. She took one hand and placed it at the base of him trying to get a good a grip around his girth. She used her other had to tickle and tease his balls.

Clark thought he'd died and gone to heaven with the things Lois was doing to him with that delicious amazing gorgeous mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt her take him in deeper into her mouth and grip his length just a bit tighter. "Oh God Lois that feels so good."

Lois slid her mouth off of him with a 'pop' and with a smirk that he could here in her voice she said, " you like that baby like the feel of my lips as I suck your big thick cock" Clark tired to speak as she once again took him even deeper inside her hot wet mouth but all that he could muster was a,"gah uh yeaoohhh Lo…" Lois hummed a little tune to herself making Clark feel as though he was about to explode… "Oh God Lois I'm…. gonna… I can…." Lois just swallowed him deeper as she felt his balls tightened she knew he was getting close and she was ready and as he explode in her mouth she swallowed down his cum thinking _God he tasted so good she'd never had so much fun giving a blowjob in her life._ _She almost felt like she could come herself just from all the pleasure she was getting out of giving him pleasure… _

Clark coming down from his high could believe it that was better then anyone had made it sound and as he pulled Lois up towards kissing her tasting himself on her mouth he said, " that was worth waiting for Lois just like you." " I love you" Lois said

" I love you more" Clark said with a naughty smile on his face as he switch places with her and started moving south his big hands caressing her twin globes of flesh his thumb slipped into her puckered hole his mouth hovering over her soaked and extended clit, " there's even more I've always wanted to do"

And Lois knew this was going to be one hell of a week…


End file.
